


Take Care

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caring, Fluff, M/M, Sick Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a baby when he's sick so Niall takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

Niall got lucky in high school. It wasn’t the amazing grades or being student council president or even loads of friends. Yeah, he was an above average student, a nerd by most, and he did have loads of friends. But the thing that made him the luckiest Irish boy in the whole place was that he had something everyone else wanted. And that one thing was a certain taller boy with jet-black hair, tattoos and a ‘fuck you’ attitude.

He had Zayn Malik.

The student body prized Zayn, girls wanted him and boys wanted to be him. Hell, even some boys wanted him too. But they were out of luck because one bookworm blond got to call him his boyfriend of going on two years now actually. Zayn was the A typical badboy of the school, wore a leather jacket, skipped classes to chain smoke by his Mustang and didn’t give a damn about anything. Except for Niall. How they met was a little strange because no one really interacted with Zayn except for Harry and Louis, his posse of boys that he deemed fit enough, even though everybody wanted to be his friend or something of the like. It was when Niall had first been transferred to Bradford Public that he met him, but it wasn’t exactly the greatest first encounter. Niall was bullied for the first few months of his school year. The boys picked on him for being so smart, why being intelligent was a punishable thing he still didn’t understand, but still he would be pushed into lockers and his books would be knocked from his hands. One day when the same group of tormenters slammed him into a locker in 9th year that’s when Zayn stepped in out of nowhere seeing how the smaller boy’s head ricocheted off the metal with a thud.

“What’s a matter Horan? Can’t defend yourself?” Some imbecile named Stan spat in his face.

“Hey! Why don’t you little cretins fuck off and leave him alone.” Zayn spoke calmly and stood behind them.

The four boys surrounding a now quivering Niall turned to see the badboy of the school, he was two years ahead of them, no one knew how this kid kept passing classes when he really was never there for them, no one knew how very smart Zayn actually was, he shucked off his leather coat to show off his myriad of ink that splashed across his skin. He pushed his reflective sunglasses to nestle in his black quiff with the blond streak in the front and began cracking his knuckles.

“We got a problem mates?” He asked deviously.

All four, including Stan, backed off with a “No-no problem here. Sorry Zayn.” And they scurried off like the little bitches they were. Zayn was not only intimidating but he had also proven how well of a fighter he was, only defending himself when need be or helping those who couldn’t defend themselves. Niall dropped to the ground to retrieve his books, not once looking up at his savior. The tattooed boy leaned down to help him pick up the strewn papers, “You alright Niall?”

He was shocked, no one ever called him by his first name other than Liam or the teachers, and well no one did because no one talked to him besides his kind friend with the big brown eyes. “How do you know my name?”

“Because I’m good like that, are you alright?” They both stood and Zayn handed him his fallen notes.

“Uh y-yeah. Thanks.” He stuttered. Niall was awestruck. Zayn was talking to him and he had just defended him. This was a new occurrence. He had seen the badboy before, he was difficult to miss, leather jacket with a hint of smoke, tight t-shirts that clung to his every delicious curve and those eyes of his, swirling masses of hazel and gold. The kind of eyes girls envied and boys despised with their hypnotic quality.

“No problem mate, you look like you could use a break. Come with me.” And before Niall had any time to protest, a hand was pulling him, the one holding his was firm and soft, and they walked out of the school. They made it to the cherry red Mustang of Zayn’s and both got in, the blond a little reluctantly but at the insistence of Zayn he ducked into the black seats. Niall buckled his seatbelt, Zayn didn’t.

“Alright, let’s get out of here. Any idea where you want to go?” He asked looking over as he pulled from the parking lot.

“My place, I need a drink.” Niall huffed out and relaxed in the large seat.

“A drink Ni? It’s ten a.m. man.” Zayn was a little taken aback by the fifteen year old who was so nonchalant about liquor before noon.

“Irish mate, we have whiskey with our Cheerios and I wouldn’t doubt you’d like some too. Got lots you know.” Niall smiled at seeing the smirk across the tan boy’s face.

“Yeah you’re right. You know, for being a bit nerdy, you’re a cool cat. Let’s go get a little sloshed yeah?” Zayn took off down the street.

The ride in the car was filled with conversation like the two had been friends for years. Niall would spout out the directions to his rather large home, his father and mother were both attorneys, and soon enough they were pulling up into what Zayn would call a mansion. Niall never found it that big, he was so used to expensive crap that nobody needed.

He led Zayn up to his room filled with books of any type and the most state of the art computer system he’d ever seen. Niall dashed to his closet and pulled out a bottle of Tullemore Dew whiskey with two shot glasses. They sat there for the rest of the day knocking back shots and Niall seemed to be unfazed by the whole thing.

Zayn sputtered after his eighth, “Damn Ni, how can you do this?”

“Aw, going soft on me badboy?” He chuckled and poured another shot.

“Never. Just didn’t expect you to be so bad ass. You hide it well with the whole ‘bookworm’ thing.” He spoke and downed the shot with a grimace.

“There’s a lot people don’t know about me, like I can out drink anyone, I play the guitar and sing quite well, and for the fact that I find you ridiculously sexy.” Niall let out. He didn’t mean to utter the last part and his eyes widened looking back at slightly glassy eyes.

“Is that so?” The Pakistani boy raised his eyebrow. Niall didn’t have time to think before a pair or whiskey tainted lips were latched onto his. They rolled around on the floor with tongues licking every inch of mouth they could, hands roamed and scratched along torsos and bottom lips were nibbled on. Soon enough the two were a sweating naked heap in the blonds’ bed, his head over the fluttering heart of Zayn.

“So that was…” Niall trailed off.

“Brilliant. I’d like to do that more often.” Zayn let out breathily.

“Well play your cards right and it can.” He leaned up to place a soft kiss to puffy lips.

They stayed in bed cuddled with each other for the rest of the night until Zayn had to leave, not missing out on the awkward encounter of two Irish parents who looked at their disheveled state and simply shook their heads as Niall led him to the door.

“Don’t worry about them, they’re not used to me being seen with anyone other than Liam. And you’re a bit different than he is.” He spoke softly and leaned up again to heatedly kiss him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Nialler. I don’t want to stop kissing you though.” He smirked getting into the car. And he drove off into the night.

The rest they say is history. After getting to know each other over the next few weeks they both decided the feelings they had were mutual. Niall found that Zayn was actually intelligent and they had long conversations about any and all topics that came to mind. Zayn found that Niall was incredibly talented musically wise and even sang with him a few times, their voices blended so well it almost became one heightened harmony. Zayn was actually the one to ask. It had been two months since their first steamy encounter and laying in the badboy’s bed this time, after one hell of a fuck session, Niall could ride a dick like no one’s business, Zayn propped himself on one elbow with his smooth hand drawing circles in pale skin.

“Hey Ni, I’m not really good at this and I don’t know if I’ll be everything you want but um…would you be my boyfriend?” He asked timidly.

Niall answered with a simple kiss and a grin that made the stars jealous. They didn’t stop kissing that night until neither one could breathe or feel their lips.

Cut to today and everyone knew about the couple. At first people were really surprised by it. The Bradford Bad Boy was dating an Irish bloke who’d rather be reading than anything else. No one understood how or why it happened and with Zayn’s reputation, no one asked. Harry and Louis were a bit taken aback at it but eventually warmed to the blond boy who fell easily into their rhythm. The four were power couples throughout the school, no one messed with them, especially Niall anymore, he had three older guys that would pummel you to a pulp if ever a finger touch him. Liam was a little wary about his shy friend dating someone who was so against the grain but when he was invited to one of their parties, the guests consisting of the five, he had found out that the three boys two years ahead of him were actually really chill blokes who happened to get up to some mischief once in a while.

Niall smiled while walking down the halls and was expecting to see his boyfriend waiting by his locker, ever since they started dating he’d find him leaning against it, looking so damn sexy in black leather and an air of ‘I don’t give a fuck’. But today he wasn’t. That was surprising. He pulled out his phone and quickly texted the number he knew by heart.

To: Zee

From: Ni-Ni

Where you at babe? Xo

As he waited for a response, his three closest friends Harry, Liam and Louis, came to his side and started talking about a party that was to be happening somewhere in the woods that evening. It being Friday, this happened often. Just then a buzzing came from his pocket.

To: Ni-Ni

From: Zee

Sorry baby, I’m home alone sick :( xo

“So are you going to come? Bring Zayn to of course, can’t have one half of the cutest couple, other than me and Haz, there.” Louis motioned to his curly haired boyfriend with his lanky arm around his waist.

“Aw guys! He’s sick.” Niall whined to them.

“Oh boy, that’s something I don’t want to deal with.” Harry shook his head and kissed the blue-eyed boys temple next to him.

“Why?” Liam pondered to his older friend.

“Because he turns into the biggest baby when he gets sick. It isn’t often but when he does, watch out. It’s like dealing with a three year old.” Louis answered him.

“I should go take care of him. I’ll talk to you guys later.” Niall declared throwing all his books in his locker. He had exceptional grades in all classes; one day wasn’t going to hurt.

“But Ni, what about class?” Liam, ever the reasonable one, piped up.

“I’ve got a sick boyfriend who’s alone. I can’t try to concentrate when he’s miserable and no one is there to take care of him. I’ll see you lads later.” He left with a wave to his comrades. But before exiting the hall he turned around to shout, “Oi! Payne! Invite that Danielle girl! I know you’ve been fancying her!”

Liam only blushed as the Irish boy left their line of vision and was met with a pair of sparkling eyes and wide smiles. “Don’t.” He tried to sound stern.

“Aw, is our little Li-li got a crush?” Louis teased at him.

“Let me go find her!” And Harry took off down the hall.

“Harry! NO!” And Liam was in hot pursuit with Louis right behind him.

XXXX

Niall walked into the empty house of Zayn’s and heard coughing from the living room where the television was low, this place had turned into his second home practically, opting to hang out here because it was simpler and his mother was the sweetest person he’d ever met, probably where Zayn got it from. He turned the corner to see him, lying on the couch with a heavy blanket up to his chin and his hair was flat against his forehead. His usually tan skin was a sickly complexion and he was shivering.

“Hey babe.” Niall spoke softly with a gentle smile to his face. He’d never seen his Zayn look so vulnerable or fragile. Only when they were alone was his demeanor soft and caring. Around others he was the protective territorial badboy that everyone feared. But when the two shared a bed and lazy kisses, Zayn became this sweet boy who loved to love.

“Ni, what are you” coughing fit “doing here?” His throat was raw and it burned to even breathe sometimes. He was thankful now that some form of comfort had come to join him and the best comfort was his loyal boyfriend.

“I’m here to take care of you, you twat. What does it look like.” He snickered, placing his bag down and sitting on the couch near the older boy’s torso. He placed his hand upon his clammy forehead then checked his glands that were major swollen.

“But Ni, I don’t want to get you sick.” He whimpered, relaxing at the calloused touch of his lover.

“I’m not worried about it. I have a great immune system. Now you have a fever and it seems like the flu so you’re not going to move until you’re better. I’ll go fetch some soup and hot tea. Put some honey and lemon for your throat.” And Niall kissed his forehead gingerly getting a purr in response.

He made his way to the kitchen before being stopped by a whimpered, “Babe?”

“Yeah?” He asked turning around.

“Could you hand me the remote? I’ve been stuck watching this ridiculous movie for an hour.” He pointed to the remote that was well within his reach. He really was a baby when he got sick. Chuckling to himself he handed it to his disease-riddled boyfriend and set back on his course to make the best remedy his own grandmother had done for him as a child.

Niall spoon-fed him the whole bowl, even when Zayn protested saying he was full, “I can’t eat anymore Ni-Ni.”

“Oh yes you can and you will. Trust me, this will have you feeling better in no time.” He even made airplane sounds to try and get a smirk from Zayn. “Come on, who’s my good boyfriend?”

Zayn begrudgingly opened his mouth to finish the last bits of his meal before being tucked back in on the couch. Niall held his hand and handed him the cup of tea that would sure enough soothe his burning esophagus and they sat there idly flipping through the channels. Eventually Niall had pulled out some course work he figured he’d finish as Zayn was dozing next to him. He looked over to see some of his color had returned, that soup was a magical elixir he swears, and grinned noticing how peaceful he was. Light sheen of sweat plagued his face meaning the fever was beginning to break thankfully.

He was jarred from his thoughts with a buzzing coming from the table, it was a call from Harry, and it also woke up Zayn much to Niall’s dislike, “Yeah Haz?”

“No, he’s sick. We’re not going to the party.” Pause “I don’t care that Louis’ whining, not my problem nor my boyfriend. Mine just happens to be resting and that’s what he’ll be doing until he’s better.” Pause “No buts and tell Lou to sod off. We’ll see you later.” And he hung up.

Zayn groggily asked, “There’s a party? Come on we got to go.” And made a motion to get up and throw the blanket off him.

“Uh uh mister, you’re staying home. No parties for you in the damp woods. It’ll only make you worse.” Tucking him back in with little resistance.

“But baaaaabe.” Zayn whined to him.

“Don’t give me your shit Zee, You’re sick and you’re staying in until you’re better.” Caressing his cheek and his voice dropped a bit to a soft rumble “Until I know you’re better. Just let me take care of you alright?”

Zayn huffed and crossed his arms over his chest with a less than convincing scowl, “Yes mum.” He emphasized the word.

“No one loves you more than me and her. Now come here.” opening his arms and letting Zayn collapse onto his chest and carded his fingers through the soft black hair that smelled of spices and shampoo.

Soon enough Zayn was fast asleep in his embrace. He placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head as he regained his health and Niall took care of his badboy.


End file.
